


盯著滿月的黑貓

by wi1dmoon



Series: 貝克街漫步 I [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 這是300題同繪文的命題作文。<br/>2. 雖然說我有自己的CP，但我寫了幾十萬字他們都沒交往，我自己都不曉得該說什麼才好了……<br/>3. 是，我很喜歡寫麥哥，雖然我總會想英國紳士到底是……？？？ 但老實說，我也總是寫的很開心。<br/>4. 本篇收錄於短篇輯《貝克街漫步》</p>
            </blockquote>





	盯著滿月的黑貓

第一次看見牠的時候，倫敦正飄著如絲細雨。  
如果不是因為車子比預想的稍遲了些，Mycorft或許不會真正注意到那團傲然立坐在花圃邊的黑色毛球。

尖而直挺的耳朵、接近倒三角的臉，明明是隻貓，卻以一種近似挑釁的姿態迎向冰冷雨絲，看著天空的樣子就像看著另一隻勢均力敵的貓。

「長官？」

黑色轎車安靜滑到身側，搖下車窗發聲表明存在的護衛在說話時也顯得極其安靜。

靜靜上了車，基本上就是英國政府的男人將雨夜中悄然靜坐一隻黑貓的圖像擱置街邊，一言不發的離開。  
那個夜晚，紫黑的夜空看不見月亮，只有偶爾穿過雲層的飛機尾燈留下幾道殘光。

 

第二次看見牠的時候，向晚的天空水洗般清朗。  
Mycroft步出俱樂部的步伐在一道黑影竄過腳尖時一頓即退，手中雨傘直覺遞出，以一個低角度的撥擋將那道黑影壓制在傘尖。

喵－－

堪稱淒厲的嘶吼讓男人挑起單邊眉稍。手腕傳回微弱卻富生命力的掙扎力量，他低頭盯著那團似曾相識的毛球和那對飽含野性與挑釁的碧綠眼瞳，感覺到一絲羞愧。

以強凌弱只該是手段而不是習慣。Mycroft自信沒有因而傷害那隻小生物，卻不知為何一時沒想到放牠從掌控下逃開。

「Mr. Holmes？」注意到他立在門外的身影，門房跟到他一步之後，看見那隻被壓在傘下徒勞無功死命掙扎的小貓時不禁一愣。「呃、」

「沒事。只是被牠嚇了一跳。」側頭微笑，男人收回雨傘，順勢放開了那隻小黑貓。小貓往旁猛竄開了好幾步遠，回頭示威的怒吼氣勢萬鈞。  
Mycroft微一睜眸，饒富趣味地笑了。

「先生？」

「真有活力的小貓。」

「牠這陣子總在這附近待著。」年輕的門房盯著小黑貓跑不見影的方向微笑，「很活潑。」

「哦。」

或許是男人不置可否的神情讓門房想起這不是他該與之討論的話題，他低咳了兩聲掩飾不安，「您的車？」

「我想自己走走。」給了年輕門房一個並不介意的淺笑，Mycroft以傘支地，獨自走進彎月下空無一人的街。

 

第三次看見牠的時候，那隻小貓意外地蜷成一團，無精打彩地趴在花圃邊角。  
倒三角形的貓臉帶著幾絲血污，無力壓在頭顱下的右足不自然地曲起，有一下沒一下舔著那隻腳掌，碧綠眼瞳在黑夜中黯淡無光。

Mycroft沒有停下腳步。在經過那隻小貓身旁時他只是緩了一緩，視線餘光掃過那隻明顯受傷的腳，黑色皮毛無法完全掩去碰撞造成的傷痕，乾涸血漬在瘦弱的背脊上留下顯而易見的色彩。  
摔傷、或不算致命的撞擊。  
腳掌的破損不經處理或許就是永久性傷害。

「長官？」身後助理有些困惑地詢問，Mycroft再次邁開步伐已是慣有的速度。坐上停在不遠處的座車，在車輛安靜滑進街道前瞥見有過幾次交談的年輕門房站在俱樂部門邊，Mycroft略一思索，拿起了手機。  
「Mycroft Holmes。」

 

又一次看見牠的時候，牠已經比記憶中長大了不少。  
訝異於動物成長的速度，Mycroft眼前確然浮現了一隻黑貓獨自坐在冰冷街頭，迎向細雨慨然無懼的景象。

「你長大了。」

對男人的低語沒有回應，黑貓從面前小巧的食盤中抬起頭，細小咽喉滾動、吞下一塊咬碎的餅乾。  
似乎注意到男人的視線，柔軟的頸子轉向，瞳孔在月光下瞇成一線。

咪。

牠發出一個難以判斷含意的低音，抬起右腳撥動鬍鬚洗了把臉，行動自如。

男人瞥見黑貓動作間露出的項圈，沒有意識到自己露出微笑。

「長官，您的車到了。」

點了點頭，Mycroft轉身走向座車。  
在他身後，一隻黑貓豎著尖挺的耳朵，伸直前腳高傲立坐，映射暈黃滿月的一對碧綠眼珠晶瑩透亮。


End file.
